Renesmee Cullen and the Inevitable Truth
by disneygurl234
Summary: When Renesmee Cullen discovers a strange gift, it leaves her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *Tskes place 11 years after breaking dawn and 17 years after deathly hallows*
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe this is happening. I'm packing to go to a magical boarding school. It all started at the beginning of the summer…

I woke up in the morning to the sound of tapping on my window. I silently opened it, half expecting to see Jake standing there, ready for our usual early morning run. However, I found a beautiful snowy owl perched gracefully on my windowsill, an envelope in it's mouth. I thought of calling my parents in, but they would just tell me to send the owl away. So I quietly opened the window and accepted the letter from the beautiful bird. I took it in my hand and was about to open it, when Jake jumped up onto my windowsill and proceeded to say

"Hey! Whatcha got there?"

I jumped. "Oh Jake! You startled me!"

"Whatcha got there?"

"Nope. Not telling until you apologize."

"Sorry. Now will you tell me?"

"Yes. I don't know what it is. I haven't opened it yet."

"Well are you?"

"I don't know what to do."

"Would a run help to clear your head?"

"You know what? I think it would"

"Then let's go."

"Um...still in my pajamas here"

"Then change and let's get going."

I put on a tank top and an old pair of running shorts, pulled on my sneakers,and put my light brown curls into a ponytail to keep it out of my face. I then left a note to my parents telling them where I was going, though they probably knew already, I go out for a run with Jake every morning, and slipped out the window to head out for a run. I didn't know how my parents would react when they found out about the letter. My father can read minds and would know about it as soon as I came back inside, and would undoubtedly tell my mother.

You're probably wondering, what is she talking about? Her father can read minds? That's impossible. Not if you're a vampire. That's right, vampire. My parents are vampires. So is my father's whole side of the family. My grandpa Carlisle was born in the 1640's in England. He was turned in the 1650's, at the age of 23. Then in 1918 he found my father, Edward, dying of the Spanish influenza. He was able to save my father, obviously. Within the nearly 100 years between the time my father was turned and when my parents met, my grandfather made a whole family for himself of people he found nearly dying, my grandma Esme, my aunt Rosalie, and my uncle Emmet. I have another aunt and uncle on my father's side, my aunt Alice and my uncle Jasper, but they were both already turned when they joined our little clan. My parents met when my mother moved in with her father, my grandpa Charlie, because her mother and stepfather had to go on the road for spring training(my mother's step-father was a minor league baseball player). My parents met in high school biology and fell in love, and my mother did know about my father. My parents got married and wen on their honeymoon, with plans to turn my mother afterwards, but the impossible happened, and my mother got pregnant with me. My father's family wanted to do a c-section as soon as they could, but my mother was bent on carrying me full to term. However, my mother's back broke and my father, my two aunts and Jake had to do an emergency c-section because my grandpa Carlisle(he's a surgeon) wasn't home to do it. My mother nearly died, and my father was able to turn her at the last minute.

So almost 11 years have passed since then, and some weird things have been happening. I mean besides the fact that I'm 10 and I look like I'm 17. I'm talking about stuff happening just because I wanted it to. And whenever I'm mad at Jake, things tend to fly off the shelves and hit him. This worried my parents, and they sent for Elazer, their relative from Alaska, to come and see if this was another gift I had developed(Elazer has a knack for spotting gifts). I already had a gift, I can communicate with people through physical contact. It's very rare for a vampire to have a gift, much less two, and I'm not even a full vampire, I'm half vampire, half human. I'm like other vampires in the fact that I can't die, but I have a heartbeat. Anyways, Elazer found another vampire who had this sort of gift in north England who had the same sort of gift, but when Elazer asked him about it, he said "a vampire muggle is still a muggle" and then left. Since then my family and I left Oregon and moved to North England to track down this strange vampire. We've been living here for a year without any luck.

"Ness"

"Ness!"

"NESS!"

Jake had to scream my name three times to pull me out of my thoughts.

"Yea?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"No, not really. Sorry."

"Well I asked you if we could take a rest."

"Yea, sure"

I sat down on a stump next to a very out of breath Jacob.

"Thinking about that letter?"

"Yea."

Jake was about to say something when all of a sudden I got a phone call.

"Hello"

"Renesmee Cullen! Where are you?!"

"Mom didn't you see my note? I went for a run with Jake. Like I do every morning."

"Oh sorry. Right. Can you come home though? We have something we want to discuss with you."

"Yea. We'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Okay honey. Be safe."

"I will. Love you mom. Bye"

"Bye"

"Jake, she wants us back home."

"Ok. Let's get going."

Jake and I ran back home, an got there sooner than expected. By then I had decided that I would open the letter. But I cleared it out of my head so my father wouldn't see it in my thoughts.

"We're back!" I called out.

"In the kitchen" my mom said.

Jake and I walked into the kitchen.

"You said you wanted to discuss something with me."

"Well not us, aunt Lea and Uncle Tom have something they want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you ask them?"

My family stepped aside, revealing the huge new MacBook my grandpa Carlisle had gotten. In return, grandma Esme had gotten his old one, uncle Jasper had gotten her old one, aunt Alice had gotten his old one, uncle Emmet her old one, aunt Rose his old one, dad her old one, mom his old one, Jake her old one, and I had received his old one. This was a family ritual that took place every January 1st, and the old one was put in a box for the local high school's electronic drive that they have each year. Along with the old MacBook is the old iPhone, the old iPad, the old macintosh(though we only keep 2 in the house) and the old iPod touch. Yea, I know we have a lot of apple stuff, but my family is very wealthy, that's what happens when you live forever, it just kinda accumulates over time, so we spend some on new electronics every year, and my family gets all the pre releases because we have a lot of money invested in their stocks.

On the screen of the new MacBook was my grandpa Charlie and his wife, Sue. Their faces lit up even more when they saw me. I'm the only biological grandchild grandpa Charlie will ever have, as he only has one daughter and my parents can't have anymore kids. Sue has 2 children though, Seth and Lea, but they both live on the Rez because they are both a part of the pack. They are both out of college and they're both married, but neither of them have any children yet. Behind them was Lea and her husband, Tom, who she'd been married to for a couple years. They had the hugest smiles on their faces.

"You guys have something to tell me?"

"Well we have something to tell all of you, but Jake already knows."

Of course he does. Jake is a part of the pack, so he has a connection to them that no one else here does. He can see their thoughts, all the way across the world. I know, it's amazing. He's amazing.

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Aunt Lea replied.

"Wow! That's great you guys." I said. I was going to have a little cousin. I was over the moon excited.

But I wanted to go open my letter.

"I'm a little tired from my run with Jake. I think I'm gonna go take a little nap. I'll be back in a bit." I said. I was the only vampire in my family who could say this, because I'm half human, so I sleep. I wasn't actually asleep though. I was sneaking out of my window and going off to the woods to open my letter.


	2. Chapter 2

My hands were shaking as I carefully peeled the wax seal off the envelope so that I could remove the letter that was inside. I carefully severed the seal from the thick parchment where the folds of the envelope met, so as to not rip the seal or the envelope. After doing this, I opened the envelope and carefully slid the letter out of it. I was a nervous wreck as I unfolded the letter and read it…

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen,

I am sending this letter on behalf of the ministry of magic. I cannot tell you much about why I am writing this letter as it is very hard to explain. We have been observing you and have noticed some things that are not quite normal. I know that you have been looking for answers and we have them.

I have sent an aurer and close friend of mine, Harry Potter, to you to give you these answers. If you would like to know more, please go to the cafe in town at 7 am on Saturday, June 3rd. You will probably be able to tell which one he is.

We look forward to hearing from you.

Sincerely,

Kingsley Shacklebolt, The Minister of Magic"

Aurer? Ministry of Magic? This all sounded like a bunch of hogwash to me. But I wanted to know more, so I decided to go meet this Mr. Potter tomorrow morning at the cafe. But the only way I could get there normally was by taking Jake's bike. Luckily my family will be leaving tonight to go hunting, leaving me and Jake home. I would be able to get his bike without him knowing. I'd just have to leave early enough. He doesn't wake up till 8 on Saturdays anyways.

I cleared these thoughts from my head as I ran at superhuman speed back home.

The next morning I woke up at 6 AM, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and put my hair into a casual yet intricate braid. I then ran to the garage, grabbed my white bike helmet from the hook, and took the keys to Jake's motorcycle. He would be pissed that I took his bike, it's his favorite thing in the world. He worked for months with my mom to fix it up in attempt to hang out with her. Every Sunday he washes and polishes it. It's a good thing today is Saturday. But I have to take his bike. I don't live close enough to town to be able to come on foot and still look human, so it's either his bike or mine, which is a bicycle.

I took his bike out of the garage and walked it to the end of the driveway. I turned the keys in the ignition, made sure I had my license, and drove out to the far end of town where the cafe was. That wa where I was supposed to meet Mr. Potter.

I got many stares as I stepped off the bike. I really only come into town once a week to buy food, so people stared at me, a 17 year old girl with long golden brown hair done into a simple, yet elegant, braid, pale white skin, dark blue eyes and rosy cheeks as I took my helmet off, took the keys out of the ignition, stepped off the bike and walked towards the cafe.

As I entered the cafe, I looked around for this Mr. Potter. The man who wrote the letter said I would be able to spot him out almost immediately, and he was right.

Sitting at a table in the back, his back facing the rest of the people in the cafe, there was a man with short, jet black hair, and round glasses. Harry Potter.

I walked up to the man.

"Excuse me sir, are you Mr. Harry Potter?" I asked.

"Yes, that's me. You must be Renesmee."

"You can call me Nessie. Everyone does."

"Alright Nessie. I see you have come in response to Kingsley's letter."

"Yes Mr. Potter, I have. But we'll have to make it quick. Jacob wakes up at 8 and the first thing he'll notice is that I took his bike."

"Now what would 10 year old be doing with a motorcycle?"

"That's not the reason I came."

"Then what is?"

"The man who sent me the letter said you have answers for me."

"That I do."

"Well can I have them?" I was starting to get impatient. This man was wasting my time.

"Certainly. Nessie, you're a witch."

"I know I'm different, but there's no need for the name calling."

"I'm not talking cruel names here. I'm talking spells and magic wands and potions."

"And broomsticks and quills and parchment?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but I don't believe in fairy tales." I said, getting up to leave. But as I turned to leave, the man grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You? A half vampire half human child who is only 10 but looks like she's 17 with a wolf shapeshifter for a best friend doesn't believe in fairy tales?" He laughed at that.

"Alright. I'll hear you out."

"Good. Now, trust me, I didn't believe it either when I found out. My parents were both wizards, but they died when I was a baby so I was raised by my muggle family."

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but what is muggle?"

"Non-magic folk. And please, call me Harry."

I listened to his story about how he was raised and how he found out he was a wizard.

"Harry, this is great and all, but I must ask, how am I a witch if my parents are both muggles?"

"Well you see, your father is a squib."

"A what?"

"A squib. A person whose parents are wizards and witches but the magical gene is dormant in them."

"Harry, my father would have told me if he was a squib."

"He didn't know. His mother was a squib from a very powerful and wealthy family in the wizarding community. Her name was Elizabeth. Elizabeth Diggory. When she was old enough she moved to America and married a man named Edward Masen. She had a son, Edward Jr. When her family finally found out where she went, they sent us to find her, her husband, and her son and bring them back to England. However, she and her family were reported dead due to the Spanish influenza. Her and her husbands bodies were found, but there were no traces of the son. A wolf tracker of ours came across vampire smell, just a few days old. A few years later he encountered that same scent again, and found your father. His family, however, wanted no part in him once they found out what he was. In those days vampires who had magical blood were considered non magical once they were turned, and squibs were thought to be able to be taught magic."

"Wow."

"I know that it's a lot to take in. I would like to invite you to come to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's the best school in the world. I went there, my wife and brother-in-laws went there, my sister-in-law goes there, and my children, nieces, and nephews go there."

At that point he had taken out a leather wallet, and started to go through some pictures. The first one was of a boy with blue hair flying on a broom and wearing a red robe.

"That's my godson, Teddy. I was given legal guardianship of him at the age of 17, when his parents, my father's best friend and his wife, died in a battle. He graduated last year, he was captain and seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team."

"Quidditch?"

"Our sport."

The second picture he showed me was of a boy with black hair with red hints in it, and green eyes.

"That's my son James. He just finished his first year of Hogwarts. Gryffindor."

The third picture was of another boy, with jet black hair and green eyes, the spitting image of his father, except without the strange scars.

"That's my other son, Albus. A very smart young lad. He'll be starting his first year at Hogwarts this year."

The fourth and final picture was of a young girl, with fiery red hair and bright green eyes.

"That's my daughter, Lilly. She still has another year to go before starting at Hogwarts."

I listened to him talk about his kids. It made me feel good to see a father so devoted to his job that he was willing to meet some complete stranger who could very easily kill him in a cafe, yet who was still extremely proud of his children, and of his godson who he treated like his own.

"I'd like to meet with your family to discuss the matter of your education further, is there anytime that would be good for me to come?"

"Well they're out hunting, but they'll be back on Monday. How does Wednesday sound?"

"Great! One condition though, no one bites me."

"Don't worry, they only drink the blood of animals. And I survive off human food, I don't like the taste of animal blood." My voice trailed off as I noticed a very pissed Jacob coming towards the cafe. At least he remembered to bring clothes this time.

"Well I best be off. Oh, and do you have a fireplace?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'll be traveling by floo network and I don't want to wind up in some stranger's living room. Please make sure there aren't any fires going, I don't want to wind up in ashes."

"Of course." I said, but he had already disappeared, leaving nothing but a few bills on the table to pay for his coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

While I waited for Jake to come in I ordered a hot chocolate, so he didn't think I came here for nothing.

He stormed in pissed, but when he saw me his face changed.

"Why?"

"I wanted a hot chocolate."

"We have hot chocolate at home."

"I wanted this hot chocolate."

"Don't lie to me, Ness. This was about the letter, wasn't it?"

"Yea."

I showed Jake the letter. He looked intrigued as he read it.

"So you came here to meet the guy?"

"Yea."

"Well, why?"

"I'll tell you at home. You want anything to eat?" I gestured towards the waitress, who seemed eager to take his order.

Jake ordered his usual feast of breakfast and we ate in silence. We then hopped on his bike and rode back to the house.

I told Jake everything, about the man, about his weird vocabulary, about how he talked about his children and how proud he was of them, and about how he disappeared at the end of our meeting. He believed every word of it. But I knew that my family wouldn't be so easy to convince. I was preparing what I was going to say when I got a phone call from my mom.

"Hey mom what's up?"

"Well, you remember your uncle Ben, right honey?"

"Who could forget uncle Ben?"

Uncle Ben is my mom's twin brother. He's 29, single, and almost too gay to function.

"I'm glad you remember him. He's coming to live with us."

I knew what this meant, I just didn't have the full story.

"Ok. I'll tell Jake."

"Okay honey. I'll talk to you later. I love you. Bye."

"Love you too mom." With that, I hung up.

"Jake!"I called up the stairs.

"What?!" He called down after me.

I knew he wasn't going to come downstairs, so I went up after him.

I pounded on his door.

"What?" He asked

"Remember uncle Ben?"

"Yea, why?"

"He's moving in."

"You mean-"

"Yea."

"Great, another bloodsucking leech."

I hate it when he called us that. Leeches. We don't even drink human blood. I don't even drink animal blood.

"Are they coming back early?"

"No. They want to make sure he can make hunt first. They won't be home till Monday."

"Ok."

Sunday came and went, nothing really eventful happened. I had to go into town to buy more food, Jake ate us out of house and home again. I swear it takes at least $200 worth of food a week to fill him up, and I also eat human food. I planned a big welcome home party for uncle Ben. I hadn't seen him since mom's "funeral". They were extremely close, and he was one of the only people who knew what she really was. After that he went away to "find himself", that was 10 years ago, almost 11 now. I wonder what happened to him. I rented the cheesiest vampire movies I could find, I remember he loves that stuff. And licorice, red licorice, so I stopped into the candy shop to buy him some. God I missed him so much. He always had a huge smile on his face, and he was so flamboyant he was like another aunt. They came back late Sunday night, so I missed seeing him.

I woke up on Monday morning to the sound of screaming.

I walked into my uncle's room.

"Uncle Ben, are you okay?"

"What have I become? What have I become?"

Seeing my uncle like this broke my heart. He wasn't the same anymore.

"I rented some cheesy movies. Wanna watch them together? Maybe they'll cheer you up."

"Just leave me, Renesmee."

"Ok."

I sunk down the wall outside his door. Renesmee. He called me Renesmee. I had always been buttercup to him, or cupcake or princess, or something like that. What happened to my free spirited uncle? I had to fix him before Wednesday.

I ran downstairs.

"Mom, somethings wrong with uncle Ben."

"What do you mean honey?"

"I mean, he's been acting weird. He just keeps saying 'what have I become?' And he has this look of confusion and sadness on his face."

"Well, he just needs time to adjust to the change."

"Mom, he called me Renesmee."

"He hasn't seen you in 10 years, honey. He probably doesn't know what to call you."

"Yea, but I'm his niece. It's not like I'm some stranger that he just met."

"Just give him some time, honey." She said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I suddenly felt that all too familiar tickle at the nape of my neck. My dad had tuned into my thought process. I couldn't help that I was thinking about what I was gonna do with a human coming on Wednesday and a new vampire in the house.

"Can't you just ask him to come on another day?" He asked me

"I don't know how to contact him." I replied.

"Who?" My mom asked. By now the whole family had heard our conversation and had gathered in the kitchen. I had no choice but to tell them. They were surprisingly okay with it, in fact, they wanted to meet Harry. And my father was definitely intrigued by the part that involved his family history.

"What are we gonna do with uncle Ben?" I asked.

"Well if he's anything like your mother, he'll be able to handle it." Grandpa Carlisle assured me.

"Good. Because he'll be here on Wednesday."

"When on Wednesday?"

"He didn't say. Only to make sure that there aren't any fires going."

I woke up at 6 am on Wednesday. I got ready, woke up Jake, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I made a huge stack of pancakes for Jake, and a smaller stack for myself. I also cooked bacon and sausage, cut up some fruit for us, and squeezed some fresh orange juice. I was gonna make biscuits, but Jake eats almost everything, so I decided against it.

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the two flights of stairs that separated the kitchen from some of the bedrooms, Jake was ready, and coming for breakfast.

"That smells AMAZING Ness. You're such a good cook."

"Thanks" I said as I dished him his usual heap of breakfast. I was about to dish myself some when aunt Rose came in and said

"Oh sweetheart, you've got an important meeting today! That hair will never do."

This was such an aunt Rose thing. One of the major fashionistas of the family. So I sat down and ate my breakfast while she did her work. In 10 minutes she was done with my hair and was ready to show me. She was about to head upstairs when dad came down with the mirror. Of course he knew what she wanted. Just another perk of reading minds, I guess.

It was around 7:15 in the morning when we finished breakfast. I immediately got out the cleaning supplies and sent everyone of to clean their rooms. As I had cleaned mine the night before, I proceeded to clean the rest of the house. It only took me about an hour, though we're always at home, we tend to keep our 3 story house very clean. I know what you're thinking: 3 stories? That's a lot. But we have 11 people living here, 8 of which share rooms, then my room, Jake's room, uncle Ben's room, plus 3 guest bedrooms. We also have a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and 3 bathrooms. So we have to have 3 stories.

I had just finished washing my face and changing into some nice, clean clothes, and was sitting in the living room with my family when a puff of green smoke appeared in the fireplace. From it emerged a rather disheveled Harry Potter. His hair had fallen loose over his eyes and his glasses were askew.

"Merlin's beard!" He exclaimed. "I've been traveling by floo powder for 22 years and this still happens!" He seemed rather upset at himself. However, his mood changed when he saw a room full of people staring at him.

"Well hello everyone!" He said, in a rather excited, yet nervous way. "I'm Harry Potter. Auror, first class. By law of the Ministry of Magic I am required to show you my badge." He said while pulling out a little wallet that had a badge in it that said exactly what he had said earlier.

"But I'm here on other business today."

"Hello Harry," my mother said getting up and walking slowly over to him, as to not startle him, "I'm Bella Cullen, Renesmee's mother."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, it's very nice to meet you. I must say, that is one of the cleanest fireplaces I've been in, and I've been traveling through fireplaces for 22 years." He said. I could tell that he was nervous.

"Won't you please have a seat?" My mother said, gesturing to the open seat in the room. Harry had just sat down when my father walked in, carrying a platter of tea and biscuits.

"Merlin's Beard!" Harry exclaimed out loud, jumping out of his eat a bit.

"Harry, this is my father, Edward." I said.

"Right, Edward. I just didn't expect you to look so much like Cedric." Harry seemed to go distant for a moment, as if recalling a memory he had with this Cedric person.

"Sorry about that. Cedric was just a really close friend."

Harry continued to speak about the many wonderful aspects of Hogwarts, and about how it would be great for me to go there, I needed training, and Hogwarts is the best school in the world. It has produced many powerful witches and wizards, not all of them good, but powerful. It was at that point when another green puff of smoke came up in the fireplace, and a man with dark blue robes and a blue cap stepped out. Harry stood and welcomed him, giving him a hug. They then sat and began chatting, as if no one else was in the room.

"Really Kingsley, you could have given me some warning. I almost had a heart attack. And you know Gin would kill you if you were the cause of my death."

"Then whoever filled my place would have no choice but to arrest her. Besides, I wanted to know what your reaction would be."

"If I hadn't watched Cedric die I would have sworn it was him." Harry became distant again, like he was thinking about Cedric. I decided to change the topic.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Kingsley Shacklebolt?" I asked.

"Why yes. I have reviewed your case, Miss Cullen, and I would like to tell you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"But I didn't even apply."

At that they both cracked up laughing.

"Sorry, it's not you. It's just that no one applies. I didn't apply." Said Harry.

"Yea but you didn't graduate either." Said Kingsley.

"Sorry I was too busy hunting horcruxes and fighting in a war and killing Voldemort to finish my training."

"Shhh. Don't say his name."

"He's been dead for 17 years. And I was never afraid to say his name, even when he was alive."

They then proceeded to explain about Hogwarts, and the type of training I would receive, what my classes can be, and when school breaks are. Apparently I can only see my parents during the school breaks. I'm not allowed to go home and visit them, and they're not allowed to come visit me.

"So what do you say, Nessie, are you going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

I looked around at my family. They all had huge smiles on their faces. Regardless of whether or not they wanted me to, I had already made up my mind.

"Sign me up."

"Great. I have your list of textbooks and school supplies. Oh, and you're required to take a language. What should I sign you up for?"

"What do you offer? I'm fluent in 11 languages."

"They offer Greek, Italian, Dutch, Portuguese, Spanish, French, German, Roman, Russian, and Mandarin."

I was fluent in all of those languages. Any of them would be and easy A.

"Sign me up for French." It was one of the easiest ones on the list. If I did a good job in that class it would be less surprising. Incognito. That was my role. Harry and Kingsley said that no one could know about my status. My cover story was to be that I moved a lot and it took them a long time to find me.

Harry took his wand and muttered a spell. Within a few minutes a small black bag was hovering in front of him. He quickly grabbed it out of the air and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote a few things down onto the parchment, then gave it to Kingsley. Then Kingsley disappeared.

"What was that?"

"Your class registration. Kingsley went to go bring it to the headmistress at Hogwarts, he should be back in a few minutes."

We chatted while we waited for Kingsley to return.

"So, Harry, you said this Cedric person looked like my father?" I asked.

"Yes. Well,he was related to your father. He was a Diggory."

"Is there anyone on that side of the family let?"

"Yes. He had a mother, a father and an older brother. His brother is married now, and has 2 children of his own."

"I have living family?" My father asked.

"Yes, you do."

"Can I see them?"

"I think I can arrange something."

Just as Harry had finished that sentence, Kingsley appeared.

"I've got her signed up or her courses, and I have a list of all her needed school supplies." Kingsley said.

"Great. We'll all go shopping together, I'm sure my family would love to meet you guys. It'll also help you to make friends before school starts. Just find some way to not sparkle. It'll just draw attention to you guys." Harry said.

"We can use sunblock." Carlisle said.

So that's what we did. We planned to meet on the 30th of July, at Hyde Park in London, then we would go to the Leaky Cauldron. Apparently that's how you got to Diagon Alley, a place where wizards could buy supplies.


End file.
